Secrets
by samantha4458
Summary: Naruto has secrets that only his guardian, Iruka, knows. Thing's start getting weird between him and his best friend, Kiba. Kiba's being more protective recently and it's not about Naruto's bullies anymore. Sasuke is slowly getting closer to our favorite blond and showing his true colors and feelings to Naruto. Kiba isn't happy about that. SasuNaruKiba YAOI. Who will Naruto choose?
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO'S POV

It was decided. Sasuke was going to die. Making fun of me was one thing but when you pull my friends into it let's just say I get rather, what's the word? **Pissed.** How could that bastard make her cry? What'd Sakura do? Sure, she could be a bitch but she would never approach Sasuke without back up. She knew how he could get. I, myself, have never approached Sasuke without at least Kiba by my side. He must have approached her. I just don't understand what he said or did to make her cry. Sakura was very tough. I asked her what had happened but all she did was stutter. She wasn't calm enough to say, well, anything. I left her with Kiba, Hinata, and Sai, hoping that they could calm her down while I attempted to beat the shit out of a football player. That's right I said football player. Sasuke played football. While he was the popular boy, my friends and I were what, everyone in my school called the "gay's group". If you're wondering who the gay is, well it's me. They made it up though. I wasn't actually sure of my sexuality. I never really cared. I never dated anyone. The rumor started on **that **day.

FLASH BACK

_Kiba and I walked down the hall. All of a sudden when we were coming back from the nurse's office after getting beat up by Sasuke's groupies, the fire alarm went off. Kiba looked over at me with a huge smile while I looked at him in terror. Kiba loved excitement. I almost killed him. We were now running down the hallway looking for the closest exit. The idiot turned around as if someone was chasing us and he, being an idiot crashed into me. The alarm stopped, but my eyes were closed tightly because I hit my head. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to see Kiba hovering over me, looking at the people who were now looking at us in disgust. Kiba looked down at me and blushed. I gave him a confused look until I looked down and somehow on the way to the floor my shirt rode up my stomach. I quickly pulled my shirt down and growled at Kiba for blushing._

_One of the kids yelled, "Aw, gross, man their gay!" And everyone began laughing. I almost screamed if it weren't for Sai pushing through the crowd and helping us up. He held his hand out to me and I accepted it gratefully. He did the same for Kiba before dragging us off and giving me a hug when he knew no one was there. I cried into his shoulder as he and Kiba did their best to comfort me. I was really embarrassed and I didn't like it one bit. Who would?_

END OF FLASH BACK

But anyways now I was stomping through the empty hallways with my angry face on. You don't mess with Naruto when he has his angry face on. Lee did it once and earned a foot to the face. If you're wondering who Lee is, he is my half-brother. I love him like he was my full brother even though he's a weirdo with bushy eye brows. I stormed into Sasuke's homeroom. Everyone turned their attention to me. The bastard was sleeping. Sure, it was morning still but- but he should have sensed my awesome presence, Right? Right. Kakashi looked up from his porn and cocked an eye brow. I looked at him and pointed at Sasuke, indicating that I needed to talk to him. Like now. Kakashi shrugged. I walked over to Sasuke's desk in a "calm" way. Then I pushed him out of his chair. Perfectly executed. He rubbed his head and looked up at me as I glared at him. He smirked. Cocky son of a bitch. He followed me into the hallway looking as if he was the safest person in the world. Nuh-uh. I got my angry face on. Fear it. Sure, I was about a head shorted than him and he was seventy percent muscle. Too late to think about that now. He leaned against a locker and motioned for me to speak.

I looked him strait in the eye. "What did you do to Sakura?" He gave me a confused look and then mad a "oh yeah" face. He still said nothing. "Well, what'd you do? She was crying!" He sighed and looked down at me.

He patted me on the shoulder. Wait, don't touch me moron. I'm too delicate! Delicate! "Look, Naruto," his voice was deep. "I only answered a question. I only told her the truth." I was about to strangle him.

"What did she ask and how did you answer?" I hissed. Sasuke smiled.

He ran his finders through his hair. His eyes told me he was bored. "You didn't know? She asked me out. I replied with a simple 'No. I don't wanna' and then I left." I was shocked to say the least. She liked him? Well so did every other girl in school but still. I had to stick up for her either way. She was like a sister to me.

"You didn't have to say it like that. You could have told her you were sorry or lie and say that you already have someone you like! I swear, no one's ever gonna fall in love with you for real." And I walked away. I needed to support a hurt friend.

…

Sakura was still crying but not as much. She could actually talk now. We decided to skip class, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and I. I patted her on the back. We were on the roof in case I didn't mention that. "What happened?" Kiba asked as Sai just drew Sakura telling her that she looked enchanting when she was crying. I thought she looked like a mess when crying but whatever. I looked over at Kiba and mouthed the word "Sasuke". He frowned. Sai set down his sketch and scooted over next to me.

"Naruto, we should probably leave her alone for a bit. It'd be best for her." I looked over at Sakura. Apparently she heard and nodded in approval. So we all went to our classes.

Time flew and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I waited outside for Lee who took forever. He liked saying goodbye to **all** the teachers. I didn't complain though gave me a chance to relax. I had my ear buds in. I was oblivious to the world around me. No one came in-between me and my music. I tapped my foot to the rhythm of my rap music. That is until the music was ripped out of my ears from behind. I shot a glare at the person only to find my guardian, Iruka. He raised Lee and I. He is the only one who knew about my dark past, my secrets, he's the only one who didn't judge me. He knew how hard it was having no parents. I smiled and leaped into his arms. I haven't seen him in three months, he was away on a business trip. He hugged me tightly as well. He had a long scar across his face.

I heard someone whisper, "gay" as they walked by. Iruka pulled away and eyed me. I shook my head violently. "It was a misunderstanding and the rumor stuck. People here don't like me anyways." He shrugged. I **knew** Iruka didn't care about my sexuality he loved me for me. I was practically his kid and he knows it as well as I do. He plopped himself down next to me and we both waited for Lee.

We started catching up on things. I told him what happened with Kiba and I, that it was the reason the rumor spread. I told him about how Lee almost "broke" the house with his youthfulness. For some reason I noticed I was talking a lot about Sasuke. I didn't know why. I did admit however that he was interesting. His coal eyes were mysterious. His words made to think more than needed. He kept promises. The only reason I know he keeps promises is because every time I was about to murder he he would promise me to do something for me for forgiveness. I didn't know why the bastard **needed** my forgiveness but I went along with it.

Lee finally showed up and we went home. I immediately went up to my room and opened my laptop up. I loved writing poems. The only one who knew I wrote poems was Iruka and he said I was a genius. Usually I'm pretty confident but not when it came to my poems. I always doubted them, thought they were trash. I'm a crappy writer.

A few hours later I got a text from Kiba saying that Sakura was alright. I felt relieved. Sakura worried me. One minute she could be the happiest person on earth and the next he would be hitting you it the head with a baseball bat. Literally. You don't mess with Sakura. Just like you don't mess with my angry face. It's deadly.

…

The next day I woke up I felt like shit. I didn't want to worry anyone so I hauled my lazy ass up and got a shower. I threw on a pair of tan cargo shorts and an orange V-neck. I didn't bother eating in thought of just throwing it back up. I caught a bus to school and went to homeroom. Classes went fast as usual and it was lunch. Sai, Kiba, Lee, and I had lunch together thankfully. Sakura didn't though so she must have been lonely. We all sat together at a table with no one else. Everyone ignored Lee as he talked about how my youthful face was pail.

Kiba examined me and nodded. "You look horrible. Are you sure you're ok, buddy? You should go to the nurse and have Iruka pick you up." He said. I shook my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Not hungery. Just let me rest on your shoulder for a bit, Kiba." I said. I knew Kiba was concerned about me but I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as I just rest a little- **SLAM!** I shot up and nearly hung onto Kiba for dear life. Just then I realized who made to noise. It was Ino and Karin. The sluts of the school.

They were smirking evilly. "If you're gonna cuddle go do it somewhere else!" Ino spat. I felt extremely weak and wasn't in the mood to fight. I lowered my head and whispered an apology. Kiba looked at me as I slowly scooted closer for comfort. I almost shot out of my skin when Kiba wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

He growled at them. Literally. Like a dog. "Will you just leave him alone? He's not doing anything wrong! We're best friends, we're aloud to sit close to each other and comfort each other! Even if he were gay, who cares? He didn't ask all you homophobic ass wipe's permission, did he?" The cafeteria was silent. "That would be all." He said as he pulled me closer. I was lucky to have Kiba. He's awesome. Sai nodded in agreement and Lee yelled something about being gay makes you more manly and youthful.

"Ugh! Gosh, we're telling Sasuke!" What a bunch of kids. That are sluts. "Just you wait! Sasuke won't tolerate you yelling at us!" And they ran off as their far too short skirts rode away in the wind. I looked up at Kiba and smiled brightly. I noticed him blush as he let go of me and smiled back.

After lunch was PE and I had it with Sasuke. In my school we pair up because a lot of the things we do is going out in the forest and search for certain things. Sasuke was my partner. They pair us up in opposites so we could learn each other's skills. Today we are playing kickball outside. We would have to stay with our partner's unfortunately. I'm surprised they didn't make us hold hands. It'd be awkward.

Sasuke and I really didn't hate each other. We're just really different. We can talk. But don't get me wrong he's still a bastard. Though even though we got along well…enough. I didn't speak to him. I was still angry and to be honest my head hurt just thinking about hearing sounds. And of course our coach blows his whistle. When Sasuke was up he kicked the ball out of the fence and one of the unlucky guys had to go get it.

Now it was my turn. I stood in position and then kicked the ball as it came toward me. I kicked it over everyone's heads to everyone's surprise. I began running but I felt like my legs were made of steel. I was burning up. It was hot out and soon I began seeing black. I felt my body hit the ground. The last words I heard were Sasuke yelling my name in terror. And I was passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find an unfamiliar ceiling. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. I looked to my right to see a worried Kiba next to an amused Sasuke. I flashed a weak smile and sat up slowly. I felt pain run up my arm as I looked to see a cast on my wrist. Well that didn't seem right. I looked over at Sasuke in confusion. "You hit the ground just right and that's what you earned, blond. It's only sprained. Just please be careful moving around." He said. No it sounded more like a command. I didn't have the energy to strangle the jock right now so I just stuck my tong out playfully. Maybe I'd start banging my wrist on the wall just to see him face.

Kiba sighed at my child-like behavior. Really he didn't see that coming? Oh well. I looked around. "Where are we?" I questioned Kiba.

He laughed. "We're in the nurse, baka! We've been here enough, I thought you'd remember." Oh yeah. Now I remember. Wow, I'm dumb. I felt a sudden feeling of ice run through my veins as Sasuke grabbed my arm to examine my wrist. Whoa. Was that… for real? It felt like my blood turned to ice in my arm for a minute there. I'll let it slide for now.

I looked at Kiba. He was… angry. His eyes were narrowed into a glare directed at Sasuke as he looked at my arm. He met my eyes and his coldness turned to a tender smile. "Iruka, is on his way here. He told me to tell you that he was pissed at you for not telling him," Kiba explained. I sighed and put my head on the pillow.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he looked down at me. "Do you get hurt by anyone? Bullies possibly?" I hesitated and then nodded. "Thought so. You should probably stay with a bodyguard until this heals. If you don't it might become serious." Body guard? I'm not that important that I'd need one. I shook my head. Kiba and Sasuke both shot me a glare.

"Ok, fine. But who in their right mind would do that?" Kiba pointed to himself. Sasuke did the same and they both had daggers in their eyes, pointing at each other. Just then I heard the door to the office slab open and Sakura was panting. She stomped over to me and grabbed the collar of my orange shirt, she shook me violently.

"You idiot! You should have told us you were sick! I should kill you now but no you're gonna suffer through your cold. **Then** I'll murder your sorry ass!" She shouted as Sai, Lee, and Kiba tried prying her off me. Finally she let go and sulked in the corner. Sai then sat on the bed with me and sighed.

He turned to me. "You're truly stupid my, Naruto." He said as he patted me on the back. "And that's why we love you." He smiled at me and I returned it.

After about twenty minutes of all of us talking about random topics, Iruka walked in and sighed when he saw my wrist. He held out his hand to help me up. When we got in the car he didn't drive. I looked at him. "Naruto, you need to tell me when you feel sick or just anything you feel uncomfortable about. I know you don't want to worry me, but by not telling me and getting yourself hurt like that, it just worries me more. Please, keep that in mind, Naruto." I nodded and went silent as he pulled out soon enough it was getting awkward.

"What're we having for dinner?" I asked. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen! Say ramen if you love me, Iruka!

"Ramen. Oh and who was that guy I saw in the hall way?" Iruka asked. I gave him a look. "He had silver hair. He seemed… strange to me. He winked at me." He smirked as he made a turn.

I perked up. "You **like **him! Oh, how cool! You like Kakashi!" I thought for moment and then frowned. "He's a pervert, Iruka. I doubt Kakashi would set his porn down for a relationship. He's a good guy but…" My voice trailed off. How was I supposed to tell Iruka, who hated perverts, that he was a good guy? I'm glad I'm not a pervert! It'd be awkward, really.

"He seemed friendly to me. He seemed lonely though. You should get sick more often." He joked. "But no don't do that. There was this little slut who was trying to unbutton my shirt saying that I looked 'warm'." Karin. Ino was a slut sure but she would at least get to know the guy before trying to get in his pants that much I knew. She could be nice. I could tell she only wanted to fit in. I also knew she liked Sakura. She was always flustered when Sakura would yell at her in my defense. She was honestly, pretty cute when she blushed. I didn't like her though.

By the time I looked up from my feet, which I didn't know I was looking at, we were home. I went up to my room once more. I fought against the urge to create poems. I looked around my room. I felt like reading. Iruka would always read me this really weird story about a love triangle. I walked over to my book shelf swiftly and pulled out the story. The name of the book was really corny, "Learn to Love Again". I knew why Iruka read this book to me. When I was little I enclosed myself in my own little world. I would never talk to anyone, with the exception of Iruka himself. Even when I did talk I sounded depressed. My aunts and uncles thought I was suicidal. I didn't hate my family; I just wished they would leave me alone for once in my life. I had to live with one of my uncles after the rest of my family rejected me. His daughter always hit me. One day I couldn't take it anymore and I punched her. Let's just say she was daddy's little girl and I ended up on the streets. I was only three. People were heartless. I hated them all. Every living, breathing, creature was my enemy. People would sneer at me and call me trash. One day I was walking the town and was attacked by some teenagers. Now I know what you're thinking, "what kind of teenager would attack a three year old kid?" Well these teens were different. They seemed un-humane. They had shark like teeth and their eyes glowed yellow. It was Iruka who saved me. He took me in and raised me as his own. I was still different. Every night he would read me the book.

The book was about a teen girl who was fought over by two boys. The boys were almost completely different. One was popular, the other was an outcast. The girl had many secrets that they didn't know about. In the end the girl learned to love and everyone lived happily ever freakin after. As if. I hated the book but at the same time it was my favorite. But what I did notice was that she never chose one of the boys. That was stupid. If it were me, I would at least tell them who I loved. But that's just me. I'm not her.

Iruka forced me to stay home the next day to rest up. Sakura was over and she brought me some soup. I love Sakura to death, but her food was terrible! I told her I wasn't hungry and as a punishment for not telling Iruka I was sick, he said he would put it in the refrigerator and I could eat it later. Damn it.

"How's your wrist feelin'?" She questioned me. I answered with a simple thumbs up and began typing away on my computer. She leaned closer to me and tried to peak at my screen. I quickly grabbed a blanket and tossed it over my computer. "What are you writing?" I shrugged. Well, that was a mistake. I forgot for a second that Sakura hated it when no one answered her. She moved my blanket and looked at my laptop. She held me back as I tried to take the laptop away. Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! Naruto, did you write this?" She exclaimed as she looked at me. She spit in my eye. Gross.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know it's bad ." I sighed.

"Bad?" She screamed. "Naruto, this is brilliant! You can practically fell the emotions in it! You've got a gift!" I brushed her off. Soon enough she had to leave.

I turned off the light next to my bed and snuggled into my covers. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash. I sprung up in my bed. Thanks to the moonlight coming from my window I could see. I wish I couldn't. My mouth went dry. My veins felt cold like they did when Sasuke touched my arm. Despite my frozen veins I began sweating. There at my door way was a boy with yellow, glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. The boy was from my school. He reminded me of those teens who attacked me when I was three. I backed up into my bed, bumping into my bed frame. I felt the need to scream yet my throat felt like a black whole. I felt like screaming wouldn't help. The boy walked closed to me. The boy was flinching and just making a whole lot of strange movements.

The boy pounced on me. He whispered the word, "sorry" in my ear. I was frozen. The boy began licking up and down my neck. He opened his mouth very wide. He was gonna bit me! I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to shoot through my neck. It never did. I opened my eyes to see Sai holding the boy by the neck, slowly strangling him, or so I thought. Just when the boy's eyes fluttered shut Sai stabbed a dagger into the boy's neck. I let out a scream. Sai quickly covered my mouth and told me to quiet down.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand and you're not going to scream, right?" I nodded. He removed his hand from my mouth and sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. The level E was attracted to your scent." I gave him a look. "What you just witnessed was a rouge vampire. A level E to be exact."

"V-vampire? They exist?" He nodded in response. "How did you know it was attacking me, Sai?" I asked.

"Your scent. Your scent changes with your emotions. I only live down the street. I could smell the fear." Sai explained. My scent? Do I smell bad or something? "You should be thankful you weren't mauled just then. The only reason you weren't attacked before now was because of me." I didn't have a reason not to believe him.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Hey, Sai?" He looked at me. "What about my scent?" He began to laugh. That's a first I think.

"First, your scent is sweeter than others. It's from you being a 'fox demon'. Second, you're a virgin. A virgin's blood is sweeter and so is the smell." My mouth dropped.

"Fox demon? Since when?"

He rolled his eyes. "Since you were born. You're the last of your kind now. I was sent to protect you."

"Who sent you?"

"Sasuke and Kiba."


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO'S POV

Ok, what? Kiba I can understand with him being my best friend and all but Sasuke? That's unrealistic. Sasuke didn't think of me as a friend at all. Well, he did help me with my wrist but that's because… I don't know. Sasuke always fascinated me. The way he never backed down from a challenge. The way he walked around like he was the king of the world. While he was… perfect… I was a miserable whiny little **BITCH!** Everyone avoids me and follows him like he was royalty. The reason I always acted like I hated the bastard was because he had what I didn't. I was jealous. Not that I'd ever say that out loud. I was jealous of his popularity, his family, his good looks, and talents. I had no popularity, my family was Iruka, Lee, and my friends, I looked more feminine then I should, and the only talent I had was writing, and I'm still convinced I suck at that! I was a complete nobody. Sasuke would never like me… wait what…? I… like Sasuke? I guess it would make sense; I've always admired him from afar. But how could I only just realize that now? Am I an idiot? Oh, god, this isn't the time to have a love realization moment! There's a Dead guy in my house that was also killed by one of my best friends! I don't think the police will believe me when I say, "What happened was a rouge vampire smelled me, attacked and then my super awesome friend took him out with a knife".

Sai just stood staring at me waiting for my reaction. After five minutes I could tell he grew impatient. "Naruto! Are you alive?" I nodded.

But one thing was still bothering me, a lot. It's that one thing that killed me if I heard the wrong answer. How could he? Not tell me? "How? How did those bastards know I needed protection, Sai?" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. He looked at me with concerned eyes before answering.

"That's classified until they say so." And he jumped out my window. My window? My mother fucking window! I ran to the window and looked down to see Sai running down the street to his house. Well as long as he's not… dead. I turned around and looked at the dead level E vampire bleeding out black blood, staining my white carpet.

What was I going to do? Even if I could find a place to hide the body what about the blood? I wonder if cleaning supplies would work. It's worth a try but first things first. I need to get rid of the dead guy. I tried a lot of different things to move him but this guy was heavy! Well probably not **that** heavy but I was very skinny and had barely any muscle. I could ask Iruka for help… but he'd think I was insane. And Lee would say I was abusing my youthfulness with insanity. Oh, god. What the hell, Sai?

Wait, Sai **did** say Kiba and Sasuke ordered them to protect me. Maybe they would help me? I reached for my phone to call Kiba and then remembered he was about as skinny as me and wasn't very muscular either. So, Sasuke it is. I got his number when we had to do a project together in school. I dialed his number but he didn't answer. I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I heard my door open from behind me and I froze in place when I heard, what sounded like, Iruka gasp.

"Naruto, what happened? Are you ok?" He rushed to my side and turned me around to look me in the eye. He was more concerned about my safety than the fact that there was a dead guy in my room.

My tears began running down my cheeks. "Sai… and level E… it-it tried to- and he-." I began sobbing into my guardian's chest. He sighed and rubbed my back as if he understood me.

He laid a small kiss on my head and pulled back to look in my eyes. "Naruto, I know. Sai told me a **long **time ago. Now, stop crying. What happened?" He led me to my bed and sat next to me while I steadied my breathing.

"The- the vampire attacked me! A-and Sai knifed it in the throat. He told me I was some sort of demon! When it attacked me it was so scary, Iruka!" I sobbed into his chest once more. I didn't care how girly I sounded; I was scared and needed comfort. Iruka rubbed circles on my back.

"Shhh… It's ok. You go to sleep I'll take care of everything." He kissed me on the head again and gently made me lie down. He put my blanket over me and I closed my eyes.

NARUTO'S DREAM

_I walked around. Where am I? I know I'm in a forest of some sort but… where exactly? It was freezing cold. It was muggy out and I felt gross. I looked down and there was blood on my jeans. I froze when I looked up. I was now standing in front of a mirror. Two boys covered in blood stood in front of me. One had my blond hair but had… charcoal eyes and he was muscular. The other was shorter with black hair, my blue eyes, and was as skinny as me. I felt a huge connection to them both. As if my blood was theirs and we were each other. I wanted to protect them but before I could do anything the two boys began crying… blood. The taller one had a protective arm around the younger's shoulders. I reached out to touch the mirror but it broke into many different pieces and blood covered them. I gasped as I held back tears. I kneeled down and picked up a piece. I looked in it and saw a reflection of… Sasuke. He looked back at me with worried eyes. I dropped the piece of glass with another gasp. I fell backwards and backed up until I hit something. I looked up and saw Kiba with cuts all over his body. Before I could gasp again he collapsed backwards. "K-kiba? Kiba!" I screamed but he slowly disappeared in thin air._

END OF DREAM

"Naruto! Wake up!" My eyes flung open to see the worried eyes of Lee looking back at me. "You were screaming my youthful brother!" I looked down. What would happen if Kiba died? What about Sasuke? They have both… they're both **extremely **important to me. Who were those children? They reminded me of myself. Lee moved away from me as Iruka ran in. "He was crying." Iruka nodded as he walked up to me and sat next to me on my bed.

"It's morning, Naruto. You should go to school today. Do yourself a favor and don't mention anything to Kiba or that other guy, whose name I forgot." He kissed me on the forehead and ruffled my hair before he and Lee walked away. I sighed. Kiba and Sasuke are in for hell. I'm gonna be a kid for a day and ignore them.

* * *

I did as planned and ignored Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba kept on talking and asking me why I wasn't listening and Sasuke the stupid bastard kept poking me! What the hell! Sakura was absent today since she was at the hospital visiting her sick mother. Sai was acting nothing happened and kept giving me a weird look. People were acting more cold towards me since Sasuke was practically stuck to me like glue. Every time a girl waked by they would either attempt to trip me or punch me in the wrist. Bitches. Women piss me off. They talk too much.

Sasuke pocked me in the rib. On yeah, I forgot to tell you I'm extremely ticklish and that's one thing he did not need to know. Now he did. I giggled and then made a straight face and slapped his hand as I walked faster. I heard Kiba laugh. I shot them on of my famous death glared. Kibs froze and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Sasuke winked. That bastards gonna die! I was about to yell something but before I could a girl walked by and whispered the word, "fag." I froze. I _**HATED **_that word. Ok after all that's happened I think I have become gay. Now that word killed me. I growled as I turned to glare at the girl. I felt my cheeks burn. But it was no blush.

* * *

KIBA'S POV

Naruto turned around and glared at us once again. Yet this time he had three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. I tensed up as he snarled and bolted down the hallway. Sasuke followed him but he walked with his hands in his pockets. I followed behind at the same pace. It's too early for it to start! What did that girl say that made him get that angry. Ok sure Naruto isn't the… calmest boy in the world… but he would usually throw a punch, not run down the hall.

We found him pacing on the roof. He looked angry. Like "come near me and I'll shove my foot up your ass" angry. He had his angry face on. I'd rather have my lungs inside my body so I'll just let Sasuke take care of this one. Sasuke walked up to Naruto. Good luck ass hole.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and threw him a death glare. Sasuke. He smirked as he looked down at me. "What'd she say, blond?" I hesitated. He probably thought of me the same way. I looked away from him, just to have him grab my jaw and force me to look at him.

"She called me a fag. Why wouldn't I get angry, bastard?" I slammed my forehead into his making him move away and let go of me. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Don't get so angry over something so trivial. Naruto, it doesn't matter what some slut says. Why do you care?" I looked up at him.

"Because I'm gay, Sasuke. It offends me." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Even so, the Naruto I know doesn't care what others think. Why would you start now?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

Why does this guy kill me with his kind words as well as his rude ones? It's almost as if no matter how many times he's rude, I could never hate him. And I really dislike that fact. By the time I was out of wonderland Sasuke was walking away telling me to get to class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would like to thank IWishIWasACheesecake for being my first reviewer and giving me confidence! Thank you _SO _much, it really means a lot to me.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter three! Thanks Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO'S POV

The day went the same for Me. I got called gay by anyone who got a chance, which I had found to be true. I was now sitting with my friends at lunch. I decided to start answering to Kiba and Sasuke when it was a question, when I did talk though it was only a couple words. Kiba, I could tell, was getting frustrated with me. Good. He deserved it. He could have told me I was in danger and then I could be on my guard. I loved the guy like a brother but I was pissed. So pissed I had my angry face on and he saw it. Hell, yeah! I made **sure **he saw it. I also made sure he knew who it was directed at. Him and Sasuke. A little bit at Sai too, but he was only doing what he was ordered to do. Though I didn't quite understand how three of my friends were in on this whole 'fox demon' stuff. Iruka knew too, he didn't tell me but he was always around me, he didn't need to tell me. Once he saw I was in danger he'd protect me. Kiba would do the same… if he was around. Kiba was only around me in school and he barely ever came over because his sister didn't like me and never let him over. Sasuke would probably protect me… maybe not. Who knows with that guy, either way he's barely around me. Sai was finally showing that yesterday had happened. He was talking with his eyes, telling me to stop ignoring them. I only shook my head at him and continued eating.

I heard footsteps and looked up from my ramen. It was Ino. She looked very uncomfortable and she was wearing a longer skirt than usual. I gave her a questioning look. She looked around I guess to see if anyone was watching. She sat next to me and smiled. "Um, Naruto?" I nodded signaling for her to talk. "I was just wandering if Sakura was ok? She's absent so I just… please just tell me she is." Wow, this girl really liked Sakura. I'm not surprised. Sakura was beautiful and had a… interesting personality. I smiled at the thought of Sakura having someone to love and be happy with.

"She's fine, Ino. She's visiting her mother at the hospital. Don't worry so much. And if it makes you feel any better, I think she might like you too." Ino smiled brightly, not bothering to hide her happiness. Ino was a really nice girl once you looked through the mask. I knew she only hung around Karin because she didn't want to be an outcast. Understandable. Ino kissed me on the cheek before walking away. My friends didn't even notice that Ino showed up, they were too worried about trying to get Lee off of the table. Idiots.

I know my friends are total morons; I'm not saying that I'm not, but sometimes I feel like I just want to play wake-a-mole on their heads. I'm not kidding. Especially looking at them now. Lee was standing on the table yelling about youthfulness, Sai was hitting him with his note pad and telling him he was attracting too much attention and Kiba was yelling at both of them to act less like a bunch of weirdoes. Oh, god. These people… are **IDIOTS!** I stood up and punched Lee on the head, he fell face-first into the ground. Then I grabbed Sai's note pad and crashed it over Kiba's head. The note pad made Kiba rub his head and tackle me. I know tackling me doesn't sound very… nice, but who said we were playing nice. I was pissed and apparently so was Kiba. I heard a loud noise. Kiba and I both looked up to see Iruka. What the hell was he doing here?

"W-what are you doing here, Iruka?" I asked as Kiba got off me. Iruka sighed.

"I came to ask your teacher about your grades, since you never bring home your report cards. Turns out you're… surprisingly doing well. I also had to drop off a letter for you from home. The envelope says it's urgent." My eyes widened in surprise. Home? That place where they all betrayed me? That's not home. That's hell. Bloody hell, where no one loves me and I don't care for them much either. Iruka held out an envelope once I was on my feet. I snatched it from his hands and opened it up. I read it over. The hell? I read it over and over again hoping that it'd make sense if I did. I looked up at Iruka with worried eyes. Iruka raised an eye brow at me. I shook my head and shoved the letter in my pocket.

"It's nothing, Iruka." I assured him. He nodded and walked away. I turned around to see Kiba looking at me very seriously. Kiba never showed that face.

"What's it say? You look troubled." I shook my head and sat back down. I should probably show this to Sai. I looked up at Sai and he nodded.

Sai and I met on the roof during class time. I handed him the letter hoping it was nothing. It was probably just to scare me. Those people never liked me for some reason. I stared at Sai as he read aloud. "Dear Naruto, ever since you were an infant you have been a threat to us. Please do not fear us we only wish to destroy the demon inside you." It wasn't signed, which scared me. "We should probably approach Sasuke and Kiba now. This is the necessary time. I'll go fetch them you stay here. Be careful and don't let your guard down. I doubt they'll attack now but better safe than dead." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not how that phrase goes." But he was already gone. I sighed and leaned bay onto the ground. I looked up at the clouds. They are so gray and scary. It was supposed to thunderstorm today. I hated thunder storms. **That day** happened during a thunder storm. The day my mother and father died. The day they gave themselves up. People that knew my parents, would tell me they were wonderful people. They told me the reason they died was because there was a robbery and the robber threatened me. They said that the reason I was alive was because they gave up their lives for mine. I knew that was a lie. I had a gut feeling about it. I just did and no one can change my decision once I've made it, unless they prove me wrong.

Flashes of my family ran through my mind. My mother and father. I loved them. They didn't deserve death. They were wonderful people. I heard the door to the roof open and footsteps. I sat up and met eyes with Sasuke and Kiba looking worried. "Let me see the note." They both commanded at the same time. I handed them the letter and watched them read over it.

When they were done reading it they handed it back to me and glared down into my eyes. "Naruto. How long did you know?"

"Since yesterday. Sai saved me from some kind of level E vampire." I shrugged. "What I want to know is why I didn't know and you didn't tell me. Why do I need protection? And how the hell did I become a demon?" I was pissed. Fear the angry face. It was back.

Kibs growled and glared at Sasuke who glared back. "I blame you."

"You always do, dog breath." Sasuke shot back.

"Because it's always your fault. It's your kind tracking my Naruto not mine!" Kiba shouted.

"They're rouge. Nothing can stop them unless they're dead." Sasuke said, sounding bored. He sat down next to me. Kiba did the same but across from me. Sai leaned against the fence on the roof.

"What do you mean 'his kind'?" I asked Sasuke gave Kiba a 'way to go' look and sighed. "Well?"

Kiba looked over at Sasuke who nodded in approval. "Sasuke's a vampire. Not one like that though. He's a high level vampire. Level A. He's very important in some eyes." Sasuke's a… vampire? Oh my god can I get a break here? "And I'm a werewolf. Level B werewolf to be exact. Don't worry, we're both sane. Well as sane as mythical creatures can get." I laughed. I'm surrounded by people who should be from fairy tales. My best friend that I've known… I don't know how long, is a werewolf. The most popular boy in my school that has secretly been protecting me since I was a baby is a vampire. Where is my life going exactly?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Somebody said that they wanted me to update asap, so I did just that. I really did have nothing to do in my free time for a while so here it is! I know the whole vampire and werewolf thing was probably obvious but oh well, I never said that it wouldn't be. I need to work on surprises. I'm really happy that you guy's enjoy this fanfiction! Please review! Thanks! Bye-bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO'S POV

"What're you laughing at?" Kiba asked while Sasuke just raised an eye brow at my giggling. Sai was also looking at me weirdly. "Ok, we're sane. Are you?" He questioned me. I stopped giggling and looked up at them with an angry face.

"Sorry. It's just that… I've known you guys for so long and now you're telling me you're mythical creatures. I don't really know what to think about that." I explained.

Kiba sighed. "You don't believe us?"

"I didn't say that. It's just… a change. I don't know if it's good or bad yet but it's something. Now about the demon thing?" I asked. I was very curious as to how I, Naruto Uzumaki, am a demon. I was never into fairy tales and now I'm living in one. Hurray…

"Sasuke, Kiba, is it really ok to tell him-." Sasuke nodded and Sai shut his mouth.

I looked at Sasuke with curious eyes. "A fox demon," he said as he looked off into space. "An extinct species that was once the most known of all mythical creatures. A powerful yet fragile creature. One that should be treated with love and gentleness. You," he looked at me. "It fits your description. Am I wrong?" I didn't answer. 'One that should be treated with love and gentleness' do people really see me as weak as that? 'Powerful yet fragile' is what he saying insults or compliments? "But either way you're the last of your kind. Everyone thought that you died with your parents but in reality they put a seal on you to keep your demon powers under check during their last moments." My parents did that? "Everyone thought you were dead, we knew better. Kiba parents and my parents knew yours. They were very close. They made a blood bond. That's how we knew you were alive and we sent Sai to protect you. We were hoping to have more time before we told you this but oh well." Huh? Blood bond? So that's how they knew. "There is a rouge vampire, a level E, who can control his actions. He can also control other rouges." I nodded.

"So, what I'm hearing is the only reason Kiba and Sai were ever my friends was because of me being some rare species. Wow." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Naruto. This isn't about you having friends or not." I heard Kiba say. I stopped and turned around with a sneer.

"Friends are the only other thing I have other than Iruka and Lee. And now I hear that all these years of you being my 'best friend' were all fucking lies!" I ran in the building and headed to the bathroom. All these years I would do anything for Kiba and Sai and now I know that they only stuck around me was because I was some kind of rare demon. I was beyond pissed. I was also crying and I splashed water over my face. Water got on my shirt but I couldn't care less. Two of my only friends. And then there was Sasuke the man I… loved. I admit it. I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke did the same. He never cared about me! He only cared about me being the last of the fox demons! I felt my cheeks burn. Again, not a blush. It was painful. I looked in the mirror. Whiskers. Like a fox. Damn it that wasn't helping me! I hate foxes! I hate Sasuke! I hate Kiba and Sai! Urg! I'm so angry! I need air.

"Calm down." Someone told me. I looked into the mirror to see Sai, Kiba and Sasuke behind me. It was Sai's voice though. All of them looked worried. "We don't need you destroying the building." I growled and continued splashing my face with water. "Naruto." No! "Nar-_uto!_" I turned around.

"What?" I asked. I calmed down a little but I was still pissed. Kiba approached me but I growled to tell him to stay away. Sasuke tried this time. I didn't have the strength to do anything but look away from him. He grabbed my jaw and made me look at him.

"Listen before you assume." He said. I spit on him when he let go. "You really are such an annoyance." He sighed with a smile.

"Can I have a minute alone with him, guys?" Sai and Sasuke nodded and walked out the door.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Naruto. Just because I was trying to protect you for your species sake it doesn't… it doesn't mean I like you any less." He explained. Yeah right.

"You only became my friend to save my species; you were never my friend at all!" He growled.

"You're right I'm not your friend. I want to be more than that." What? More than a friend? The hell does that mean.

"What is that suppose to- humph?" I was cut off with Kiba's lips. On mine. Moving. On purpose. Not an accident. Eyes closed. I pulled away. "K-kiba!" I shouted. He hands were on either side of me and I was against the sink. Sasuke and Sai ran in. Sasuke looked furious.

"Dog breath!" He screamed as he punched Kiba in the jaw. They were now in a fight. Sasuke was hissing at Kiba and Kiba was growling.

"Will you two knock it off!" Sai shouted as he pulled Kiba off of Sasuke.

I put my hands to my lips and blushed furiously. Kiba kissed me. 'You're right I'm not your friend. I want to be more than that.' Even if he says that… Kiba couldn't possibly… no. We were best friends, brothers. Brothers weren't supposed to feel that way about each other. I didn't like him like that. Did I…? I thought I already loved Sasuke. I do love Sasuke. Do I love Kiba as well? My brother? My friend? My… Kiba.

He was my protection and I would do anything for him. Or so I thought. Would I go as far as to date someone I didn't love? But I still have no clue if I liked him like that. Shit! I don't even know my own feelings anymore.

"Naruto. I suggest you go home to rest. It's a lot to take in in two days." I nodded and ran away once more. Demn straight I needed to rest. I'm surprised my brain didn't explode so far! Sasuke and Kiba. Those two… they're too important to me! A werewolf and a vampire. This reminds me of that story, Learn To Love again. Hm, I always knew how to love. Never had the right people to love though. Now I do. I have my family, Iruka and Lee. My friends, Sakura, Sai, and Kiba. And then there was Sasuke… where'd he fit in? I loved him I made that as clear as day, but… was there a category he would fit in perfectly? I loved him like a friend, I looked up to him like he was my older brother, and I wanted to kiss him like he was my lover. There had to be a category of Sasuke. I guess I'd figure that out later. When I know it's a necessary topic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 yay! *happy dance* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Thanks! Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Chapter six! Woo Hoo! Please enjoy**

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

I looked towards Kiba when I knew Naruto was gone. He was looking away, trying to avoid me. I grabbed him by the collar. "I thought we talked about this, dog!" He was still avoiding me! Damn bastard! We talked about this! "We already said that nobody would touch Naruto!" He looked at me.

"I didn't plan it. If I didn't do it I would've lost all contact to him. He already thinks I don't care about him. I had to patch up my mistake." I growled.

"How does scaring him out of his mind 'patch up' your mistake? You think just because you kiss him means everything will be all fine and dandy?" I shouted. I was pissed! He didn't see me trying to lock lips with Naruto, did he? No. I promised I wouldn't and I'm sticking to my word. Now, did he even think about what would go through Naruto's mind?

NARUTO'S POV

I lied in my bed silently. Iruka kept walking in and asking me what was wrong but I just ignored him. I have no clue what just happened. I learned Sasuke and Kiba weren't human, Kiba kissed me. Why did he kiss me? Why was Sasuke so angry about it? It probably had something to do with the whole 'fox demon' crap. Was kissing against the rules in demon world? I'm being childish aren't I?

I should probably do something to get my mind off of the situation. I stood up and headed towards the door. What the hell was I going to do? Sakura should be able to hang out. I'll call her. I walked down stairs and grabbed my home phone. I dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?" She answered!

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you'd wanna go out to eat or something?"

"Uh, sure. I'm free. I'll meet you at the place." The place, also known as a pizza place. Yum. I agreed and hung up.

I met Sakura at the pizza place. She got a plain slice while I got everything I could on mine. I'm a growing boy, don't judge me! We sat down in the corner and stared talking. I should probably tell her now huh? I don't want her to figure out I'm gay on her own and get angry. The last thing I need is an angry Sakura hunting my sorry ass. "Hey, Sakura?" She looked up at me from her drink. "I gotta tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it." She sat up straight and rested her chin in her hands.

"Talk." She commanded. Alright here goes nothing.

Should I be blunt? She might think I'm joking if I am, but I don't want to create a coming out speech. That's a pain. "Sakure, I'm gay." Her eyes narrowed and she smiled like a creep.

"I knew it." Eh, she did? I'm I girly? "I watch a whole lot of dramas about gay couples. So cute! Anyways it was obvious from the start. You always stared at Sasuke without noticing it. Who wouldn't? He's a sexy bastard." Great. My best friend thinks my crush is a 'sexy bastard'. That's awkward. "Who'd you figure it out?"

"I don't know. I guess it just did. I never had an interest in breasts. And guys seemed cuter to me. Am I weird?" Sakura shook her head.

"Who ya gay for?" I blushed like a tomato. "Oh, do I know him? Is it Sai, Kiba, oh no, maybe it's more forbidden! Maybe you're in love with Iruka or Lee! Oh, tell me!" Forbidden? Oh, that's right we're family. Well, not really. But why would I like bushy brows? And Iruka's like my father for crying out loud! Geez, girls and their weird minds. She didn't even consider someone who wasn't like family to me.

"Uh, no. It's well-" She froze and then growled.

"It's Sasuke isn't it, you little shit!" I panicked when she grabbed me by the collar. She sighed and let go of me. "Nothing I can do. Just do me a favor and don't let him screw you while I still like him." Him? Screw me? Ha! That's funny! I'm no one's bitch! And he wouldn't screw me anyways. He's not gay. Sakura took a sip out of her drink. "Ready to go?" I nodded. I walked her home and made my way to my house. It was so dark already. It's gonna start pouring any moment now. Like now. And it was coming down hard.

I am nowhere near my house yet. I ran into the nearest shelter. A store. I guess I'll walk around in here for a while. Hurray. Old people **everywhere. **I kept on bumping into stuff for some reason and hitting my wrist. And man did it hurt. I feel like I'm being watched. Well I am being watched. I'm in an old people store and I'm a teenager. People are gonna star but really it was starting to get creepy.

"Hey, why're you in here?" I knew that voice. It was a boy that used to bully me. For some reason around the time when people started my gay rumor he stopped. Shikamaru.

I turned around and smirked. "I'm made out of sugar. If I was out there I'd melt away." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright smart ass. Come on. I got an umbrella. I'll walk you home." He turned around and mumbled something about me being troublesome. I followed him. "So, where were you that you had to walk home?"

"You know Sakura?" I asked. He nodded. "Well I was eating with her. On my way home it started pouring. Why were **you **in there?" He chuckled.

"I saw you, dumbass. I thought I'd say hello." I nodded. He's actually a pretty good guy, huh? Just one that thinks everything is troublesome. "So, how's that guy, Kiba doing?" I looked up at him. Why were all these people so tall?

"He's…fine. Why do you care~?" He sounded very flustered the way he tried to start a sentence and then ignore it completely for like five times. "So, even the great Shikamaru has crushes?" I giggled. Shikamaru would be a good boyfriend to Kiba.

"Yeah whatever. You're so strange." I smiled to myself. Yes, yes I am. We finally arrived at my house. How did he know where I lived? I never told him. Must be a coincidence. We said our goodbyes and I made my way up to my room. I was exhausted. I lay down and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to carry me away. But you know what? I still feel like I'm being watched.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Ohhhhhhh! Creepy ending. Ha ha not really. So, yeah, Shakamaru's here! Yay! Please review! Thanks! Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Chapter seven! Yay!**

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

Ah, Saturday, my favorite day of the week. No school and it is only me and my poems. Or that's how I wish it was. Although, that's not really how this is going. I'm in my apartment sitting in the middle of the most stupid people in my life. My friends. To be honest I'm not very- how you say- happy, at the moment. My angry face was back and it was noticeable to everyone **except **my idiot friends. Now you're probably wondering how this happened, or you aren't, either way I don't care.

FLASH BACK

I woke up to a very bright light. I opened my eyes to see Lee. He started pulling at my arm and telling me to follow him. I did as told. He led me down stairs where I found my friends all looking happy. "What the hell do you guys **want**?" I shouted. Sasuke gave me a look.

"Can't we visit our **friend**?" He asked. Bastard, bastard, bastard, _**BASTARD.**_ Not like I'm gonna throw them out though. It is awkward however, to see Kiba looking like nothing happed even though he kissed me yesterday. I sighed and joined them on the couch, sitting in-between Kiba and Sasuke. The last thing I need is those two morons to get into a fist fight again.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Everyone gave me a look. What? They expected **me **to choose? Hell, I hate decisions, I really do. "Ok, how about we just talk then. Geez you guys." They all shrugged.

"Why don't we talk about how Kiba's an idiot?" Sasuke suggested. Oh, no. here it comes. These guys never learn.

"Oh, really? Well, how about instead we talk about how Sasuke is a man-woman?" I growled. Don't kill them. I'm happy. I'm here with my friends and I'm **thrilled **about it. Happy. Happy. Happy. I'm a magical unicorn in a rainbow forest with no fighting idiots. Yep, that sounds peaceful.

"You know what, suck my di-" I immediately cut in.

"Hey! Let's stop…**this **conversation! How about we just…not talk about anything involving…**that.** We're all friends here right?" Weren't we? Kiba did say that he didn't not like me so, we're friends right? Maybe. "More or less…" I whispered unconsciously. Once I realized I said it out loud I began laughing awkwardly.

Sakura finally looked away from Sasuke. "Naruto? Did something happen? What's wrong?" I shook my head no. "Are you sure? You also look pail." I sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Sai looked at me.

"Did you have a wet dream?"

END OF FLASH BACK

And that's how I got here; I can't believe he asked such a question! Of course I didn't have a wet dream! I'm not a pervert! I'm an innocent boy! Everyone looked at me with faces to say they were interested and amused. I knew my face was bright red. "W-what! Of course not! That's so weird and personal! Shut up!" Everyone began laughing. Stop laughing at me!

"I know but your expression is just so priceless." Sai said as he stopped laughing. Everyone nodded. I sighed as I stood up. "Where're you going, Naruto?"

I turned around. "Last time I checked, I didn't need to ask for permission to go to the bathroom." Sakura began giggling as I walked away. "Be right back." I said.

I walked in the bathroom and stood in front of my mirror. I was pail. Gosh, why does that woman have such a keen eye? I hate it when people worry about me. Can't they understand that? I guess Iruka understood that, he just ignored it completely though. But he was like my father; it's his job to worry. I turned the sink on and splashed my face with the cold liquid. I heard a knock on the door. "Naruto." I froze. Sasuke. "I know you're not takin a piss in there, blond. Open up." I shook my head as if he could see me.

"No, thanks. I don't wanna." I was thankful I locked the door when I came in. He banged on the door angrily. "Leave me alone, Sasuke!" I shouted.

"Let me in, Naruto. Please, I'm concerned." Oh, shut up, bastard! I hate that you're concerned! Stop it! I'm not a fucking girl! I…don't want you to…worry. I'm so weak.

"Don't worry! I'm perfectly fine!" I heard another bang. Stop it!

Another bang. He really was concerned. I slowly made my way over to the door. It felt like forever as I reached for the golden knob. I unlocked the knob and opened the door. Sasuke looked very worried. Gosh. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What's up with you? This isn't about the supernatural life thing, is it?" He questioned me I slowly shook my head. "What is it? You can tell me anything I'll listen." Wow, this guy really did have a cheesy side. It was cute though.

I looked at my feet. They seemed like a good way to avoid my crush, let's do that! I traced my eyes over every crack in the floor as well. "I'm just…confused." I whispered.

He cupped my face and made me look at him. "About what?"

"W-why Kiba kissed me. It- it's as if we're not friends anymore because of it. He feels more distant." Sasuke pressed his forehead against mine. Too close! Too close! +

SASUKE'S POV

What am I doing? I'm way too close to him, but…he's so…dense, that it's cute. He didn't even know about how he affects the people around him. His bullies probably only bullied him because of his cute features and slim figure. His lips look so soft and kissable- no! I promised! I can't break my promise! I've never broken a promise in my life! But he was just so…-you know what screw the promise. I crashed my lips onto his.

"Hmmmph?"

NARUTO'S POV

Sasuke? Was he kissing me? It felt nice but somehow I felt cold inside. My veins slowly turning into ice and making me feel even more pleasure than I wanted. I shouldn't feel this way about him. We're so different. I slowly let my eyes flutter shut and began kissing back. I never liked that cold. But right now I loved it. It felt like he froze me only to warm me back up with his sweet kisses. This needed to stop but I didn't have the heart to pull away. I know it **needed **to stop, but did I **want **it to stop? Did I want to pull away and sacrifice him thinking I rejected him? If that's the way it is then, did I really reject Kiba? I don't know if I wanted to reject him, it was just more of a surprise to me. I feel Sasuke's lips move away from mine. I opened my eyes and stared into him own coal orbs.

He turned around and spoke, "I only did that to shut you up, don't take it the wrong way." _Shatter. _Did you hear that noise? It was the sound of my heart breaking. He walked out of the room. I slowly made my way down stairs. I saw everyone's eye on me as I sat as far away from Sasuke as possible. Everyone was still looking at me.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. How could she tell something was wrong? "You're crying." I opened my mouth as if to say something but didn't. I reached my hand up to my face and felt some tears. I didn't even notice.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I wiped away my fallen tears. But they just keep coming. Sai walked over to me and looked at me.

I let my tears fall as Sai stared at me. I'm so angry. I can't believe he-"Kissed me" Sai finished. What? How can he-"Know what I'm thinking"? Ah, so Sasuke's a bastard vampire, Kiba's a werewolf, Sai reads minds. Hello world, it's about time for you to star making sense, thank you.

"I'm fine. Everyone out. I'm tired."

"But Naruto we only want to know what's wro-" I cut her off with a glare.

"Out." I commanded. Everyone made their way towards the door. The only one who looked back was Sasuke. He stared at me for a few seconds. "Never touch me again. You sicken me, vampire." He gulped and then walked out. I climbed up stairs and collapsed on my bed. I get kissed by a guy I like and he tells me it meant nothing. What an ass. I hate him. Or at least…I should.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sasuke's a real dummy isn't he, readers? Haha. Ok, guys I want to point something out here. Just because Naruto's in love with Sasuke now does not mean he will be later on. Naruto's way of seeing things will most likely change but his view of Sasuke might too. I myself don't even know yet, so if you think I'm being obvious here in some way, keep that in mind. The way Naruto changes during the story will be what leads up to his final decision. I hope you understand what I mean by how his feelings will change. He's surrounded with mythical creatures for gosh sakes, I THINK his feelings might change, don't know how much though. So yeah he still might end up with Kiba but it's still fifty-fifty. I just wanted to make that clear that it's still fifty-fifty, I didn't decide who he goes with quite yet. I hope you all will stick around to find out who he chooses! I love you all! Review! Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Ok, this one's gonna be sad. Beware.**

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

I screamed into my pillow and then let out a shaky breath. I took in a lot of air and began crying my eyes out. Now I know Sakura felt when she was rejected, but I doubt it was as bad as this. I was screaming, crying and punching my pillow all at once. 'I only did that to shut you up, don't take it the wrong way'. How could he say that to me? I'm so stupid as if Sasuke would ever like me back. He's probably telling everyone he knows that **I **kissed **him. **Everyone's going to make me feel like shit again. I screamed as loud as I could into my pillow.

I heard my door fly open and I turned around to see Sai and Iruka. I rubbed at my eyes and put on a fake smile. Iruka and Sai both walked over and sat on either side of me. Iruka patted me on the back. "What's wrong?" I didn't respond. I looked down and put my face in my hands. I heard Sai sigh.

"Did he really kiss you?" I nodded but kept my face in my hands. I felt Iruka move.

"So, you are gay?" I nodded. I felt something press on my head. It was Iruka's head. He pulled me into a hug. "You could've just told me, you know?" I nodded again. I heard and felt him sigh. "Who kissed him, Sai?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, sir. He and Kiba have developed feelings for him. It seems that both of them have expressed it at this point." Iruka's chin wasn't on my head anymore. I shot my head up.

"Fuck Sasuke! He only kissed me to make me shut up!" I screamed as tears found their way out my eyes. "I can't believe that jerk- he-he… and I-!" I began to cry into Iruka's chest. Iruka always could make me feel better but it wasn't working so much this time. This time I was in love. This time it was about Sasuke. It was about how I was rejected indirectly by the person I love.

After a few minutes of crying I moved away from Iruka. "Naruto, I have to go somewhere for work now. Stay here with Sai." He places a kiss on my forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sai looked at me. He looked like he was thinking and then he wrapped his arm around me.

"Uh-Sai what are you doing-?" He looked at me. This guy's on something! Crack! "Sai! Get away from me!" I pushed him away. "What did you think you were doing?" I shouted as I stood up. I rubbed at the back of his head.

"I read in my book," he pulled out one of his stupid 'what to do' books! "That when a friend is depressed to comfort them by doing that. Did I send the wrong message?" I nodded violently. "Oh, I apologize." I sighed and sat back down next to him. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying, man." I'm such a girl. I do have to admit, he might be an idiot but he's a good friend. If he wasn't my friend he wouldn't concern himself with such a stupid matter as my love life.

"Naruto, I hate to leave you like this but I have got to go. Before you even ask it's classified." What isn't? I moved my head and nodded. And jumped out my window. Ok, I know he won't die from the fall, but I'm still freaking out. I brushed off my panic and grabbed my computer that was conveniently placed next to my bed. I haven't written in a while. I turned on my computer and began typing away. I didn't even realize that what I was writing about described everything about Sasuke. His coal eyes and raven hair. His tall, slim figure, which the girls of my school would die to touch. His honest and truthful way of speaking that could make you or break you. Guess what. I was broken. Shattered into thousands and thousands of tiny pieces, pieces that would take forever to pick up and glue back together again.

I sighed and shut my computer. I placed it back in its original spot, next to my bed and stood up. I made my way down stairs. I walking into my living room and saw that someone had left their coat. It was blue…Sasuke. Sasuke left his coat on my couch I guess I better return it, huh? Or I could burn it…no. I'm better than that, right? Maybe? I don't know. I picked up his coat and looked at it.

I felt tears threaten the back of my eyes. I let out a shaky breath and hugged the coat to my chest. Smells…like Sasuke…dumb Sasuke. I let my tears flow down my face as I flopped back onto my couch. I cried into his coat. Stupid!

I heard a knock at my door. I growled as I wiped away my tears and walked to the door. I opened the door. I gasped as the person pointed a gun to my head. The man had black and white bandana on and looked serious. I gulped as the man pushed me and himself into my home. Where's Lee? Isn't he home? I guess not. "Listen, kid. Go get everything that's valuable in this house. Hear me? **Everything. **Miss one thing and I put a bullet in you." I nodded. He moved the gun away and locked the door. Shit. My back door is locked as well. I don't have the key. I walked quickly up to my room and grabbed my computer and a couple other small things that seemed valuable. I sat them down next to the man. He nodded and shooed me away. I ran into Iruka's room. I'm sorry Iruka. I grabbed some of his expensive things and ran down stairs. Thankfully I didn't trip. I walked in to see him on my computer.

"Ha! This is what you call poetry? It **SUCKS!**" I sighed. How the hell would he know? He's the one threatening my life and he's criticizing me? I dropped the stuff next to him. I ran up and down and pretty much everywhere in my house to find everything I could. When I came back to him the last time I nodded to him and he got up. He walked up stairs. I heard some very loud crashed and bangs until everything went quiet.

I heard him stomp down the stairs. When I saw him he was holding my collage funds that I was saving. A hundred some dollars. Valuable in other words. "What about this, brat!" He grabbed me by the hair and raised me up in the air. "This is worth something!" He put the gun to my shoulder. "I'm not going to kill you right away. I'm going to make you bleed to death, bitch!" This guy's insane! Bleed to death?

"No! No, stop it! I forgot about it! I swear!" He growled as he slowly pressed down on the trigger almost in slow motion. He was out of bullets. He looked at me and put me down. I collapsed on the ground, no energy to hold my own weight. He kicked me in the side and I coughed up blood. I saw him pull out something sharp. A knife? I couldn't tell. The first blow to the stomach really got me.

He kicked me, punched me and cut me. I swear I am already dead. In hell. I screamed out as he cut me on the stomach. Not very deeply but enough to make me scream. My shirt was off and I was left in only my black pajama pants. There are cuts on my arms, stomach, and every other place you can think of. I didn't have the energy to move very much. I'm surprised I'm still alive. Blood was everywhere. I heard a loud bang and then the man that was sitting on my legs was being thrown across the room. "Naruto! Naruto! Are you ok! Naruto!" Sai's voice rang in my ear drums. I felt my eyes become heavy. I'm sorry for concerning you, Sai. I'm not worthy of your friendship. To let myself to be beaten so easily. I'm not worthy of half the things I get. I'm filth. Yet my friends stay.

I saw Sai as he picked me up and began running. He seemed like he was going faster than possible. He had his phone to his ear as he carried me with one hand. "Sasuke! Go to the hospital! now! It's Naruto! Tell the others!" And he hung up. "Hang in there, Naru. You're gonna make. You will." Will I? Promise? I know he can't hear me so I just smile a little in response as everything around me went dark and blank.

_Promise?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know! I'm so horrible! Hurting Naru-chan! I'm a horrible person! But don't worry it'll get better! Or will it? Review! Bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHHHH! SCHOOL MADE THIS LATE! BLAME SCHOOL! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

NARUTO'S DREAM

_Darkness. Blood. Death. Me. Those were the things that were in this place. I watched as some bad parents abandoned their children and the human race turned on each other. One. By. One. Cars and rigs crashed into the sides of buildings._

_I have already tried to talk to people but it seemed that I was invisible. The men and women only ran through me. I wasn't able to touch anything. I couldn't feel pain yet everyone else could. That's saddening. I would do anything to save those suffering humans. One human in the crowd I noticed looked a lot like me, an older version though. Longer hair and was much more muscular. He seemed to be in more of a rush than the rest, like he cared more than the rest._

_I followed the man. He ran into a building and ran up multiple flights of stairs. He bolted into a burning room where there were two women and three younger children. One of them was a baby, one a toddler, the other was- Saskue? Wait a minute! I looked at the man as he began to evacuate the people. The man- I saw him it photo albums. He's…my father. I turned and looked at a red haired woman hugging one of the children to her chest while crying. Mother…. But why was Sasuke here? And if this is the past then…why was Sasuke a teen? Was it because he was a vampire? Probably. I'm in love with an old man._

_Sasuke looked around the room. Was he looking for something? I saw my father as he tried to get my mother out of the room but for some reason she refused. I didn't know what they were saying. My mother was screaming and pushing my father away. He pointed down at the baby which made my mother cry even more. Sasuke's head shot towards the scene my mother was making. He pointed towards the flames that were spreading rapidly. She looked down at her child and then at Sasuke._

_My mother held the baby out to Sasuke. The baby was crying. It had blond hair and blue- it was me! I watched as Sasuke froze and stared at my younger self. My father yelled something and Sasuke quickly grabbed me from my mother. He turned and looked at the child with brown hair. The boy nodded and followed Sasuke. My parents stayed along with the other women. Slowly…slowly burning alive._

_END OF DREAM_

I awoke to the light coming from my window. Slowly, I opened my eyes; they were met with a pair of dark orbs. Iruka? I looked around. I was in a hospital. I sat up and looked at all the people in the room. Lee, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Iruka, and Sasuke. I stopped my eyes on Sasuke and glared at him. "Naruto, are you alright?" I heard a female's voice say. I turned to Sakura and nodded. I lied. I feel like _**SHIT**_! I tried to sit up but instead a sharp pain ran up my whole body. I yelped in pain and fell back against the uncomfortable mattress.

"The nurse informed us that you'd be okay to go home when you're healed. Let's see the wounds." I nodded and uncovered myself from the sheet. There were no wounds. No cuts, bruises, and the pain was going away. Sai sighed heavily. "Your powers- with you being a fox demon- you healed quickly. I'll go inform the nurse. Oh! Be careful though." He said as he walked out the door. I glanced over to my right to see Sasuke's coat. The coat that I carried and held during all that torture. I looked over at Sasuke. "Sorry. I got blood on your c-." Sasuke attacked me with a hug. He stuck to me no matter how hard I tried to get away. "Get off me!" He didn't. "Sasuke! Stop it! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I hate you I- I-I-." I began crying into his shirt. How could I ever hate Sasuke? I loved him- so much. Too much. Can you love someone too much?

I sobbed into his chest and hugged him back. "Shhhh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm…so sorry, Naruto." I don't know how long I stayed in his arms but it was longer than a "comforting hug" it had love, sadness, comfort, and regret in it. Regret for treating each other the way we had.

I love him. I love Sasuke Uchiha. A jock. An asshole. A bastard. A…vampire. The only one I can think of when I hear the word "soul mate". But who used those two words in the same sentence anymore?

"I was cold to you, Naru. I should have been there to protect you, but all you had was my jacket. I'm sorry…" I nodded and leaned away from his embrace. I smiled at him for his reassurance. Sasuke kissed me chastely on the lips and gave me a quick hug. "I'm going to go check you out so we're ready." He left the room.

I looked at Iruka. "How bad does it hurt?" He questioned me. I shook my body a little to test to see if it hurt, which it didn't.

"It doesn't. I'm fine." He sighed in relief. He still looked worried. "Need a hug?" I saw tears forming in his eyes. He nodded. I slowly stood up and hugged him. "I'm fine."

Soon enough he stopped crying and stood straight. Sai and Sasuke both walked in together. "Let's go." I heard Kiba say as he made his way towards the door. I almost forgot about Kiba! He sounds pissed! Shit! When Kiba's angry nobody wins.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I stood up. I was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. Wait! Not a gown! A gown if for girls. I'm a man. It's not a gown it's a…man dress? Never mind let's just leave it at gown. "I'll go get changed."

After I got dressed in some of Iruka's spare clothes that he keeps in his car we went home. I still don't know what to say to Kiba. Sorry, maybe? I don't know. I invited Kiba over so I could talk to him but I didn't thing about what I was going to **say.**

I followed Kiba up the stairs to my room. "Hey, Kib? Are you alright?" I saw him flinch. He turned around and smiled brightly.

"Come on." He's avoiding the question! Avoiding it! "I'll talk to you about it in your room." Oh, never mind. Pay no attention to me.

I sat next to him on my bed and looked at him. "I…have feelings for you. I don't thing I particularly 'love' you like a boyfriend but…I don't know. You're the one I want to protect the most right now. You're my best friend. And I know- you have feelings for Sasuke. I **KNOW **it'd never work out, so I won't bother. Let's do this, Naruto." I looked over at him. "I'll pretend I never had feelings for you. We're best friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"You are _**NOT**_ my best friend." He looked at me with a surprised, sad face. "You're my brother, Kib." He smiled and wrapped me in a warm hug. "I love you, man."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The reason it took five times longer than it usually does is because school SUCKS~! Anyways the other reason is because I had to re-write this a couple times because I messed up the WHOLE plot on the first couple. But I think I got this one down good. Sorry if the grammars bad along with the errors just caused by my stupidity but I'm me and I'm stupid. No way around it. Anyways~! From now on I'll probably only update on the weekends and please don't shoot me if it takes a few weeks to write this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Bye-bye!**


	10. Authers Note About Delay

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry about not updating in a while! I've been horribly busy and right when I have time to write I sprain my fingers. I'm only typing with one hand right now and it's terribly difficult! I WILL try to get this chapter done as soon as possible but it'll take some time I think. I'm going to stay up late typing tonight so I might get it done later tonight or some other time, I don't know. I have started the chapter already. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have NOT given up on this story! I think that it's going rather well and it seems that you guys enjoy it wile I enjoy writing it!**

**I'll also take this time to thank of you people who have favorite, watched or reviewed on this story! Thank you SO much! I honestly thought that when I started making these stories no one would like them but you encouraged me! Thank you! Bye-bye! 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, I finally got it done as I said I would. Sorry for the delay but it's here!**

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

Ah, Monday at last. Time for school or, as I like to call it, hell on earth. The screams of the nerds getting picked on by the jocks, ah, refreshing. Except I'm the nerd here. And the jock is well, surprisingly not Sasuke but a guy named Neji. I knew I shouldn't have taken the short cut behind the school! Neji scares me! He's never liked me any more than the rest of the jocks! Why can't he be more like his sister, Hinata? He hasn't been the same since Hinata was hospitalized. She has an extremely rare condition that I don't know the name of; at least he said it was a disease. She can't walk and she barely talks anymore. She stays in the hospital almost all the time aside from once every month.

Neji used to be a fun-loving guy but now…he's horrible. I feel for him but…that doesn't give him a reason to be holding me upside-down, calling me a "gay monster", really. I honestly didn't even make eye contact with him, he just started picking on me and calling me…unkind words….

"Will you just let me alone?" I shouted as I looked up at him from my upside down position. I'm getting really frickin' dizzy. He gave me a look that screamed _**NO.**_ I should have taken Kiba's offer to walk with me. But no~ I'm too dumb to do that. "Come on, man! What'd I ever do to you!" He only laughed and dropped me on my head. That…really hurt.

"Just the sight of you disgusts me, _demon_." Demon. The way the word rolled off his tongue as if it were poisonous. "You should have burned alive back then." My head shot up. Burned alive? My dream. That couldn't have been real. And how would he know about my past? A Demon…

"Burned alive? Why don't I deserve life, you prick?" I spat at him as I stood up. It made me feel like trash. Like I was never wanted by anyone. Not Sakure, not Lee, not Sai, not Iruka, not Kiba…or Sasuke. "Just because I fell in love with a male makes me worthless now? If I fell in love with a girl would you be satisfied!" He looked speechless for a moment and then nodded. "Too _**FUCKING **_bad." I went to turn away but was grabbed by the back of my collar.

"You piece of shit." He whispered.

"Why, thank you." I replied weekly with a smug grin glued on my lips.

"Neji!" A male's rough voice came from behind us. He turned around bringing me along with him. Oh, gosh. He's screwed.

"Put him the fuck down, ass hole!" Sakura roared as she pushed her way passed Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Sai.

"It's all good." I said with a thumbs up and a grin. With that I earned a punch in the gut by no other than Neji himself. I coughed up a bit of blood. Ok now he's not only screwed but fucked completely. I know my friends, they're gonna- yep there it is. Sakura **and **Sasuke both punched him directly in the face at the same time. He dropped me onto the concrete and I slowly gathered up myself. "Uh, guys." I looked as all five of them attacked him at once. Kiba was biting him on the arm, Sakura had him in a head lock, Sai was in the process of breaking his arm as Lee was with his arm, and Sasuke was punching him. I gasped. "Are you trying to kill the guy!" They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Possibly." What an answer…. He removed himself from the unconscious corps as did the others. "You okay, blondy? He hit you pretty hard." I nodded as I fixed the collar of my shirt into it original spot.

"But um, does he know something? About my past I mean." Sasuke and Kiba looked startled while Sai held his calm face. "He called me a demon. And said I should have burned alive."

"H-how do you know about the fire?" Kiba asked. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"So, it wasn't only a dream. Another thing I knew nothing about- how shocking. The hell, guys?" I can't believe this. More secrets. After I finally thought everything was going to be fine- this happens.

"A dream…?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at Sai. Sai only shook his head to say he knew nothing. "What happened in this dream?" I growled. Payback.

"What dream?" I asked playfully. "I don't know about any dream. Hm, maybe you should ask Neji when he wakes up. He might know more about this than _**me. **_Bye." I slowly walked away. Bastards. I hate secrets. But I'm sure I have more than they do.

I decided to eat on my own this time. I picked a quiet place out of earshot of anyone else, under a nice, shady tree. It's so peaceful. The sun shining, not a cloud in the sky. But there is one thing. There's a guy, staring at me, daggers in his eyes. You're probably thinking its neji. Wrong. This guy has blond hair to his shoulder blades, reddish-brown eyes and was very muscular. Though he was obviously not from our school and I don't think he noticed that I can see him. He was crouched…behind a pole. He was very attractive but not the smartest, huh? Why was he staring at me anyways?

I decided to approach him. I stood up and slowly made my way towards him. "Hi." Was all I said. He looked up from where his eyes were set, still in the same place where I sat. He nearly fell backwards if it weren't for the pole. This guy…. "Why're you staring at me?"

"I- I- um well- you see I was- ha ha! Hey look! A bird!" He really thinks I'll fall for something so stupid? Ha! "Oh, wait it's not a bird- it's ramen!" On an instinct my head turned to where he was pointing. Curse my ramen weakness! I turned back around and he was gone.

I shook my head and waked back to where I previously sat and continued eating my lunch. What a strange guy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy my intro of Neji and my OC? I hope you did! Review! Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

NARUTO'S POV

After the whole thing with the guy, who I have no idea who he was, the day went pretty smoothly. Even Sakura was begging me to talk to her, yeah I know she didn't do anything wrong but I want to get my message through to **everyone**. Nobody keeps secrets from Naruto Uzumaki. Especially secrets about my past. That sounded depressing. Not that my past isn't, but whatever.

Now I'm just on my way home from school. But you know that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you? Well, I have that feeling. Creepy as heck. It's like six at night since I had to stay at school for a while to help one of my teachers with his computer. It's pretty dark out. There is a slow but cold breeze out and there are no stars out. I should have worn a long-sleeved shirt today, it's freezing out here.

You'd think that there was no one alive on the planet with how quiet it is. Like it's deserted. I keep seeing shadows passing me. I feel the breath of someone behind me. At this point it would be a good idea to run, huh? Nope.

I stopped in my tracks and felt the cold body of someone press against mine. Confirmed. But why is this person so cold? Like ice…no colder than that. My veins…frozen….

I quickly spun around and nearly screamed at the sight in front of me. It was a girl, a girl with mint colored hair in a blood filled pony tail and bloodshot yellow eyes. Her skin was deathly pale; her hands were at her sides in the form of fists with blood dripping down her knuckles. Her razor sharp canines bit and drew the red liquid from her bottom lip and it ran down her chin and onto her ripped shirt. She was twitching and moving closer, if it was possible to get any closer.

I stepped backwards once, then twice until I turned around completely and made a run for my house. Hell, directions are the last thing on my mind right now; I have no fucking clue where I'm going! Away from **that!** It had to be a level E, a rouge. Why do these things have to be real? I glanced behind me and saw she was tailing me. There's no way I'm able to out run that! I'm a nerd, not a jock! I have minimum stamina! Why does this keep happening? Can't everything just leave me alone for once? Apparently not.

I quickly took a turn into a small alley and ran until I reached the dead end. Oh no. I quickly, without a thought, started trying to break the fence somehow with my hands with little success. I'm going to die! Shit, shit, shit, shit. I pulled out my bag as I saw she turned into the alleyway. She slowed down and started walking towards me. I began throwing stuff at her, notebooks, textbooks, pencils, pens, even erasers. None had an effect on her.

What am I gonna do? She was so close to me, her shadow casted over me. "Stop…" I whispered. "Stop…" She didn't. "Stop…!" She didn't listen. She trapped me in a corner and bent down to my level.

"_Die…"_ She whispered it a shaky tone.

"_**SASUKE!**_" I managed to scream.

END OF DREAM

"_**SASUKE!**_" My eyes popped open and my head flew up. Am I…in a classroom? Full of kids? While school is happening? I am. Everyone began laughing, except for a very certain raven haired vampire, who looked concerned. I growled as I stood up. My chair banged against the desk behind me and fell over making everyone silent. I walked very quickly towards the door.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?" I paused at the sound of my teacher's voice.

"Hell." I said before I turned around to face him. He was a chubby guy with brown hair. "Care to join me?" I could hear how dark and evil I sounded as I spoke.

"Naruto! Sit down this instant and stop using curse words!" Is he messing with me? My cheeks began burning. Oh, no, not here. I know what's happening now!

"No, I-I've gotta go." I ran out the classroom. My eyes were on the ground, cheeks still burning as I ran. Until I ran into something. I looked up. This bastard….

"Naruto. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"No! That was so embarrassing! Screaming for help in the middle of class? Pathetic! What did I even scream, anyways? Help?" I saw him hesitate.

"You…screamed for me…. What happened?" I shook my head. "Tell me." I shook my head again. "Tell me. I can't help you if you don't." He said as he slid him hands down from my shoulders to my hands and held them reassuringly.

I looked down at our hands for a moment and then looked up. "You weren't there." I said softly and quietly. I felt the hotness in my cheeks go down and tears began to burn my eyes. "You weren't there! And it was probably all my fault! I'll probably make you leave one day! You'll hate me soon! All because I keep accusing you of things without your explanation!" He shook his head rapidly as my tears began to flow. "You don't love me! I know you don't! It's a lie! You're a liar! Sasuke Uchiha is a liar!" I was moving and yelling at him as I looked at the ground. He was holding onto my wrists now. "You'll kiss me in private just to mess with me! You would never do it in the open!" I saw that almost everyone came outside into the hallway, from each classroom. My tears come more and more. "You weren't there because of me!"

SASUKE'S POV

Does me being gone affect him this much? Just because I wasn't in one of his dreams? His nightmares? He must be going through some terrible dreams. Well, that's normal after all this in not even a month. I just can't believe the strong, independent, fox demon: Naruto Uzumaki has been taken down by a nightmare.

He has drawn quite the crown though. He thinks that he'll drive me away? That I'll hate him? …That I won't kiss him right here and right now…?

"Calm down and look up." I said as I tipped his chin up with my thumb and index finger. His face was a mess but was still adorable in every way possible. I leaned down and moved my lips on his slowly.

He flinched. He's surprised. But not reassured enough. I moved my lips faster and rested my hands on his small waist as I pulled him closer to me. As a vampire, I shouldn't be able to feel warm, but his small body pressed against mine, it felt as if I were in a sauna.

It was very slow, but he responded soon. He's too cute. He's lucky we're in public, or his blood wouldn't be as sweet as it is now. I reluctantly pulled away. He stared at me in disbelief. Don't doubt a Uchiha.

* * *

**Hey guys! I got done another chapter to make up for missed time. In this chapter, in case you forgot, when Sasuke said that Naruto's blood wouldn't be as sweet, if you remember in the second chapter a virgins blood is sweeter than a non-virgin. Naughty Sasuke :) Review! Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! New chapter here! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

I can't believe this. I was just screaming my ass off at him and then he kisses me? Not that I'm complaining but I was acting like a total drama queen just then. I don't know what got into me. All because he wasn't there when I needed him? That can't be it! I hate it when people worry about me so…I don't know anymore. I can't even remember what I was yelling about; I only caught a few words here and there.

Sasuke smirked. "Now, wasn't that like asking for me to kiss you, Naruto?" I blushed a bright red and looked away, only to see half my school plus a pissed off looking Sakura along with the rest of the girls. "What's wro-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura screamed as she, along with the other fifty thousand girls charged me. "You little shit!" I quickly turned around and made a run for it, leaving the slightly concerned, slightly amused Sasuke alone.

"He's the one that kissed me! You _**SAW**_ him!" I screamed as I glanced behind me. They're getting closer. I went to pass a janitors closet, but felt a hand on my wrist. It pulled me in the room and my back hit something warm. I turned around and saw… Sai…and weird dude?

I fell into the lap of Sai. This _WOULD _be awkward if I didn't know him forever and know he wouldn't pull anything. I stayed put, as far away from the other guy as possible. "It seems as though Sasuke just ran by…" Sai whispered.

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever." I tilted my head back into Sai's back so that I could see him clearly. "Yo." I said with a grin. Sai smiled and replied with a simple, "hi there".

The only source of light was from the crack on and under the door. "So why is he here?" I asked as I eyed the guy from yesterday.

"You mean Waren? He's new here. I thought I'd show him around is all", Sai said thoughtlessly. I rolled my eyes. This guy was watching me yesterday, there more to it than that. I know there is…but if there isn't I'm gonna be, like, a total scumbag, huh?

"Oh, another thing…" I looked around. "why're you guys in a closet?"

"Oh, well we were walking around when we saw you- ahem- kissing Sasuke. Thought we'd give you some privacy," Sai explained. These bastards….

"Well, thanks, but I think they're gone now." I stood up and opened the door a crack and peeked out. Once I saw it was clear I walked out and made my way to the roof. I was surprised to find Kiba there, his face in his hands.

"Kib?" He looked up at me. His eyes were red. "What's wrong?" I rushed over to him and kneeled down.

"Naruto…I…did something…horrible…." He looked deep into my eyes. He didn't look guilty…he looked pleased almost. This wasn't Kiba. It looked like him but… it wasn't. His eyes had no feeling…this isn't my best friend. It couldn't be.

"W-what did you do?" The guy smirked.

"I…kidnapped somebody." He began laughing. A wicked laughter with no emotion at all. "I kidnapped a _**GIRL!**_ Hahahahahahaha!" I took a step back. A…girl…SAKURA! Wait, no, no, no! There's no way! She was safe a minute ago! He couldn't have….

"Sakura?" He nodded as he pulled out a red phone and held it up.

There Sakura was…tied to a table…hands and ankles tied down…in her underwear. "You motherfucker! Fucking sick son of a cock sucking whore! I'm going to fuck you up you piece of worthless motherfucking shit! Hear me!"

SASUKE'S POV

I wonder where Naruto could have gone. I don't smell him. Come to think of it where did those girls go? They were here just a minute ago. Hmmm…something strange is going on. All the doors in the school were closed and all the lights in the classrooms were off. It's kinda creepy- this coming from a vampire.

I continued down the hall. It was eerily quiet. Then I smelled something- something sweet…two things actually…the two thing I live off of.

Naruto and blood.

Bad combo! I sprinted down the hall to where to smell was coming from. My eyes set to a deadly scene. Naruto, eyes bright yellow, whiskers out, claws digging into the person above him. It looked like Kiba, but no, it obviously wasn't.

The ceiling had an enormous hole in it. The person was obviously stronger than Naruto. He was holding him down by the throat with one hand, sitting on him, with his other hand holding his balance. Naruto was covered in blood. Head to toe.

His claws dug into the man's shoulders and he was hissing at him. I had to admit, I would hate to be Naruto's enemy. I know he could beat this guy. But why take the chance?

I let my fangs slide from my gums. My eyes- I knew- turned a bright red and I lunged at the look-alike. It was a level E. A trained level E.

I plunged my fangs into its icy skin; its lifeless body fell to the floor- dead- well, deader than before. I heard a whimper come from Naruto and turned to him. My fangs hid away once more and my eyes turned normal once more.

I feel sick. Naruto- all of the blood on him…was his. There were cuts on his arms legs- his orange shirt was ripped on the base of his stomach, as well were his cargo shorts. These won't heal as fast as the other wounds. These ones were filled with a clear liquid, vampire poison.

I scrambled over to him and saw that he wasn't in his fox form any longer. His eyes were just barely open, only enough to see his blue eyes. My heart began to break when a tear streamed down his cheek.

I grabbed onto him and hugged him fiercely. He only stayed limp in my arms as if dead. I could hear his heartbeat- his breathing. I needed to get him to a doctor. No, they wouldn't know how to treat these wounds. Then there's only one other person.

_Kakashi._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update! My wifi wasn't working but it's up now! Review! Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A new chapter! YAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

What the hell is going on around here? Did I not get the info on a zombie apocalypse or something? There were absolutely no people in the school; I looked out all the windows I passed. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Sai were missing. Here I am, running through this damned school, with the love of my life dying in my arms slowly, painfully. I was even crying myself. That's right. The great Sasuke Uchiha was crying. Not a lot but I've never cried before. That says something.

I looked down at Naruto, his face pale, and I could feel, see, and smell that he was having a nightmare. He was shaking and whimpering. There were bruises all over his arms and- …everywhere. I could still see the tears on his cheeks. The level E's poison had a huge effect on him. There must have been some in its nails when it scratched Naruto. He was so small in my arms.

How could I have let this happen? It's my fault. If I hadn't left him alone…. Ugh! Hang in there, Naru.

* * *

We soon arrived at Kakashi's house. I looked up at the large house and quickly ran to the door. I began to bang on the door rapidly, hoping someone would answer. Naruto didn't have much more time. His heart was still beating but very slowly. "Kakashi! Kakashi! Please!" Open up damn it!

My heart leapt when the door opened a crack to find- Kiba! He looked confused at first then I saw his eyes go to Naruto and he gasped. I pushed passed him. Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and some guy whom I didn't recognize sat on the couch. Everyone's eyes set on me and Naruto.

Sai sprinted over to me and grabbed Naruto from me as I sank to the floor in tears. Naruto…Naruto…_**PLEASE!**_

SAI'S POV

"What happened!" I turned around and looked at a crying Sasuke. I can't believe it! He- he's actually crying! I looked back at Naruto who lay silent on the coffee table I placed him on. Everyone crowded around him. Iruka's eyes were bulging out of his head and he was going to cry, Sasuke soon stood up and came over but was still bawling, Kiba had his hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick, Kakashi was doing his best to comfort Iruka while being terrified himself, Lee was just silently staring, Ino was also about to bawl, Shikamaru and Neji were staring in horror, and Warren even looked sickly.

Kakashi walked forward. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up.

"He- he was attacked by an l-level E…it was a trained shape s-shifter. T-the poison, it's in his wounds…." He wiped at his tears but it did no good. I was almost crying, but thanks to years, and years of showing barely any feeling, I didn't. I looked at him and turned to Kakashi. He nodded and headed off. I sent him a telepathic message, telling him to get supplies.

NARUTO'S POV

What is going on? It's so…quiet. Darkness everywhere I look…yet I hear them…. Iruka crying, Sai's cursing under his breath, Sasuke…also crying…. Sasuke never cries.

Gah…hurts…. What happened? Oh…that's right. I attacked that level E…. Why did I attack it? I can't remember…must've been somethi- Sakura! Those bastards! I…have to save her! Come on! Wake up! Wake up! Wake _**UP**_!

SASUKE'S POV (4 HOURS LATER)

I sat quietly in a chair next to the bed that Naruto slept in. He looked like he was having a nightmare. He was sweating and growling in his sleep. Yes, I said growling. The fox demon inside him was either angry or depressed in some way.

Sai told me that Naruto's chances of surviving were unknown. They all went out to find out what's going on, apparently they all thought of the same thing: go to Iruka. Well, Iruka was heading over to Kakashi's. Kiba and I were told to stay and watch over Naruto. Kiba was just as startled as I was.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Kiba sitting on the chair across from me. We stared at each other for a while before he broke the silence.

"You broke our promise." There was no emotion in his words. It was simply a statement.

"As did you." Silence.

"You never break a promise; why start now?" I sighed. It was obvious. It was for a selfish reason.

"I needed Naruto. You broke our promise…but you purely wanted him. You don't need him. I do." Kiba froze before shaking his head sternly. "Oh?"

"I do need him. Maybe not as much as you- I've seen you suffer and right now you're a mess," He chuckled. "But I would die without him." He smiled to himself. "He's my best friend. He's- more than that…he's life itself." I nodded. It was true. Without Naruto…my life would have no meaning.

"Yes, but…I will murder you if you ever speak those words to him." Kiba nodded.

"It'd make him feel like he was responsible for something he wasn't." Ah, he does know Naruto.

"Ugh…." I turned my head to see Naruto sitting up. I used my vampire speed to rush over and quickly push him back down. "S-Sasuke?"

"Your wounds will re-open. Talk lying down or go back to sleep." He nodded and lay back down.

"Sakura is hurt," Naruto said as a tear streamed down his face. That bitch? What are they playing at now? She part of the…dammit! I can't tell him that! Oh, gosh!

I put my hand on his cheek and hushed him. "It'll be ok…she'll be fine. You trust me don't you?" He nodded and wiped his tears away. "Hey, blondie? I need ya' to promise me something." I saw him nod again. I looked into his eyes. "Promise…promise me you'll let me worry. I know you. I know you hate it when people worry about you but…allow me." I sighed, looked down, and shook my head. Here goes. I looked into his eyes again. I stood up and grabbed onto his small hand. I got down on one knee. "This is so unlike me…" I whispered. "Ok, Naruto. I won't propose just yet. And this is going to sound so mushy but…" I took a deep breath, "allow me to be your armor. Allow me to be there for you. To worry about you and to care for you. I want you to burden me. I _**want **_you to annoy me. Because…any words that come out of your mouth that aren't your last are music to my ears. I will never turn you away. I will never ignore your needs. I will be by your side through thick and thin, rain and sunshine, life and death. Now…will you allow me to protect you?"

I waited for his answer but he looked shocked. I don't blame him. I did just kinda promised him I would always be there for him. But I told no lies. The only thing that scared me is that…I'm dead. A vampire and he's a human. I have little control over my blood lust. But I'll turn to dust because of my thirst before I even think about drinking from him.

Oh! He blinked! A sign! He slowly nodded. I smiled and wrapped him in my arms. "I love you…." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too…."

Soon enough we had to pull away, only to see the whole gang staring at us in awe. Iruka was the first to step forward.

"That was brave. But don't live up to the promise you made and I'll kick your ass. Got it, Uchiha?" Iruka glared daggers at me. Jeez! This guy's scary when he wants to be! I nodded and glanced over at Naruto. He was blushing while smiling and looking away all at one time. If I ever break my promise…hell I'll kick my own fucking ass.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that that weird guy was smirking like some creep. This guy is starting to creep me out. Though he doesn't seem like a bad guy. I'm gonna keep him away from Naruto just in case though.

* * *

**La la la la la la la~! I finally got over my writers block and came up with that vow! I was fan-girling because of my own story! Ah, the sweetness! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review! Bye-bye! :P**


End file.
